


Murky Waters

by Cannibalsnplaid



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark Will Graham, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibalsnplaid/pseuds/Cannibalsnplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of what the ending of "Digestivo" should have been. It starts at Will's break up speech to Hannibal. Lots of Hannigram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murky Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Be gentle and enjoy:)

Will looked down at the sheet tucked around his waist. His body ached. His eyes felt heavy. They carried what his conscience couldn't as they lifted to meet Lectors eyes.  
Hannibal reclined in the chair, legs crossed, with his hand slightly tugging his lower lip. A pale came across his face as Will's words echoed in every chamber of his mind palace. Hannibal searched Will's face for a hint of remorse.

"I don't want to think about you anymore." Will spoke softly and sternly.

Hannibal's eyes glazed with the threat of loss. A few beats passed as the two men stared, hoping to see something else in each other.

Hannibal slowly uncrossed his legs and stood up. He picked up the book resting next to Will's feet. "I understand your resistance Will." He said through clenched teeth." It is natural to push away your nature when it has eluded you for so long. You deny yourself happiness. Perhaps, " He paused.

Will waited for him to continue, His eyes darted back down to the bedspread. "Hannibal, " He huffed in frustration.

"Perhaps you have learned to find pleasure in denial. A true masochist." Hannibal said wryly.

He leaned towards Will, placing the book on the nightstand. He sat on the side of the mattress, the gravity pulling Will closer to him. Will shifted uncomfortably and hissed in pain, causing Hannibal's eyes to darken.

"I am unhappy because of my nature. Of our nature. You scare me Hannibal." Will replied.

He carefully reached for his tumbler of whiskey on the opposite night stand. "I used to swim in a pond by my old home. The water was murky, muddy." He took a sip and placed it back on the worn wood. "The top layer of water was warm, like a bath. But the bottom layer, it was cold. Biting my feet." Will paused, guilt blushing his cheeks. "It felt good. You want to dive deeper into the dark. But things lurk in the bottom of ponds in Louisiana. That is how life with you feels."

Hannibal gave a sad grin. "You are unhappy because I am your denial in the depths of those muddy waters."

The doctor turned towards Will, putting a knee upon the bed and raising himself above the brown curls he loved so much. He placed a hand behind Will's neck, causing the man to turn rigid, and growled in his ear, "Every masochist needs a sadist dear Will. You do not know when to yield.  
Allow me to teach you."

Hannibal inhaled the musky sweat behind the younger man's ear, his nose trailing down his throat. He could smell arousal and fear. Will groaned and grabbed the Lithuanian by his forearm.

"This is wrong." Will protested, but his stomach vibrated with anticipation."If I submerge into the dark, I'm afraid I'll never resurface."

Hannibal put his hand upon Will's chest and brought his head to meet the empath's tortured expression.

"I will be your breath."

With that, Will's blood stopped in his veins. In an instant he grabbed the doctor's face and kissed him. Their mouths were wet and anxious, wandering from neck, to mouth, to chest in a rabid frenzy.

Hannibal straddled Will and kneeled above him, tearing his own jacket off while arching down to kiss his ex-patient. Will grabbed the sides of Hannibal's shirt and lifted it over his head then discarded his own. A sharp bite on the chest made Will stutter on his inhale. The bites continued down to his hip bones and stopped at the waist of his sweatpants. His cock was pressing into Hannibal's chest. Maroon eyes peered up at him from under blonde strands.

"Yes. Yes." Will nodded with hitched breath.

Hannibal did not need convincing. In one strong motion Will was naked, his cock freed and eager. Hannibal stood and quickly unbuckled his belt, dropping his pants and boxers, and kicked his shoes off under the bed. They took a moment to drink each other in. Will, lying on the bed with taut muscles trembling, and Hannibal, broad shoulders and head down, looking at the feast.

The bed frame creaked as Hannibal lowered himself next to Will's pulsing organ. He grabbed it by the shaft and slowly took its entirety in his mouth until he hit the base. The beautiful boy arched his back.

"Oh God!"

Hannibal quickened his efforts as Will's hands cradled the back of his head. His hips bucked faster in rhythm to the articulate tongue. He felt a hand slip under his pelvis and begin to massage his anus. Will's face flushed with shame. He let go of Hannibal's head and covered his own face while his body raptured. The older man could sense the lithe body under him tense. He let the silky treat slip from his mouth.

"Let me guide you Will." He rasped as he caught his breath. "You have nothing to hide from me."

His beautiful man looked torn. His face softened and he nodded. "Good. Now get on your knees berniukus."

The strange word aroused Will as he turned himself, gritting his teeth in pain. He kneeled on all fours feeling trepidation. Hannibal then placed his mouth over the vulnerable opening, making him gasp by groaning into the crevice. Hannibal got to his knees and began to stroke his own aching cock. He slipped a finger into the hesitant hole. Will's head shot up. The doctor proceeded slowly, letting Will set the pace by pulsing backwards towards his hand. His head began to lower as his moans got louder. The pace fastened and Hannibal could wait no longer. Will felt the finger slip out.

"I'm going to take you now." Hannibal growled. "Lie on your back. I want to see your eyes."

Hannibal traced his fingers on the long scar decorating Will's stomach before he laid between Will's legs, never breaking eye contact.

Will felt whole, and trusted what would happen next would be the extinguishing of his light.

Hannibal entered him and they both made a tortured noise. Pain and warmth filled the penetrated area. Will opened his eyes to find pools of dark looking back at him. They cradled each others bodies as the pleasure was no longer denied.

He pumped harder and faster. His thumb grazed over the scabbed saw blade wound as he caressed Will's face. Blood began to escape the suture and Hannibal brought his thumb to his mouth, savoring the taste of his trophy.

"I will love no other as I have loved you." He panted into Will's ear, blood smeared on his teeth.

The empath's body hitched at Hannibal's words and his orgasm was inevitable. He prepared for the shame to wash over him as it always had. Hannibal groaned and brought their foreheads together. Will could feel the member in him pulse broader with each thrust. He reached around the Lithuanian's hips and pulled his buttocks towards him, driving him deeper. Hannibal hissed as he stood on the edge. With a loud moan he spilled inside the warm embrace as he continued to look at Will.

In between raptured waves, Hannibal saw what he had been waiting for. Will yielding, sinking into his little death. Choked wails escaped his beautiful throat as he began to come. The cannibal could not resist and sunk his teeth into the supple flesh. The sounds were no longer choked, but a euphoric scream as his salty seed sprayed between their stomachs.

Will's scream echoed through the house and in his head but the pleasure was louder. He opened his eyes to look at the man responsible, expecting to feel disdain.

He saw Lucifer in all of his tragic beauty, wondering back at him. They breathed as one, staring into mutual abyss. Will felt alive and natural. Where was the guilt? The denial? The room settled into quiet awe.

Hannibal's eyes flash red. Will blinked. They flash blue. The room lit up with a red and blue kaleidoscope. Hannibal looked down at Will's body in reverence and swallowed a sigh.

"The F.B.I. have come for the Chesapeake Ripper."

Before Will could protest Hannibal slipped out of him, stood up and began to clean himself off and dress. Loud speakers could be heard asking for Lector to comply and come out of the house with his hands behind his head. The lights and sounds disoriented Will as he fumbled out of the bed, Hannibal's sweet stickiness dripping down his leg.

Hannibal tied his shoes and threw his jacket on with a stone face. He looked at the man he had just ravaged, seeing the shame start to seep into the handsome features.

"Remember who you are. Who we are. I want you to know exactly where I am." He took Will's hand and turned it over, and tenderly kissed his palm, leaving a mark of blood. "And where you can always find me."

Hannibal opened the door, slowly put his hands to his head and exited out the screen door as it whined behind him.

Will stood naked in the middle of the room. His body covered in the sweat of a man who killed countless victims. Goosebumps pricked his skin as he felt a warm becoming envelope his being. He turned his head to look out the window. Hannibal was on his knees being handcuffed by Jack. Jack followed the cannibals gaze to the window, where he saw something that was not Will Graham.

Hannibal beamed with a slight smile and fiery eyes when he looked at his lover.

"Tell me Jack," he gloated. "What do you see."

Jack looked at his former profiler. He roughly lifted Hannibal up by his elbows and opened the patrol car door. "I see a ghost."

Hannibal took his seat and the door closed. The car began to permeate with Will's smell. Hannibal inhaled the intoxicating blend of sex, whiskey and motor oil. Jack opened the driver's side door and got in. He paused and looked at Hannibal in the rear view mirror then turned back to Will.

"What do you see Dr. Lector." He asked slightly defeated.

Hannibal smirked and looked at his boy. " I see a God."


End file.
